


if you're wonderin' if i want you to

by emb_pface



Series: AELDWS 2014 [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emb_pface/pseuds/emb_pface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's not exactly expecting guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you're wonderin' if i want you to

**Author's Note:**

> AELDWS Round 7! Prompt was "unexpected", with a max word count of 250.

“Wha--” Arthur jolted awake to the sound of his window sliding open, and sat up to see Eames climbing into his room. “Are you kidding me?” He whispered furiously, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Get out before my mom hears you!”

Eames paused, straddling the windowsill. “She said I could drop by anytime.”

“Yeah, that was _before_ I got grounded,” Arthur hissed, getting out of bed to stand by the window. “And definitely not at 3 am!”

“Come on, I haven’t seen you all week,” Eames whispered back, frowning, and pulled his other leg into the room. His hand caught Arthur’s. “I missed you.”

Before Arthur could respond, a door down the hall creaked open. They froze, listening as someone slowly shuffled into the bathroom. As soon as the door swung shut,  Arthur tugged his hand out of Eames’. “Would you just leave?”

When Eames just looked at him, Arthur sighed-- “I missed you too, moron,” --and leaned down for a kiss.

Then poked him when Eames didn’t let go. “Come on,” Arthur murmured. “I don’t need to-- mmmph, be grounded further for this.”

“Just--” Eames kissed him again. “One more for luck,” he said, grinning.

Arthur bit his cheek to hide a smile, and shoved Eames. “For what? Leave already!”

Eames’ grin stretched wider as he clambered back out. “So, tomorrow night?”

“There are these things called cellphones, Eames,”  Arthur whispered, and was unable to stop his cheeks from dimpling. “Warn me before you come over.”


End file.
